1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, an image forming system, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a color printer performs image formation processing by using color materials of cyan, magenta, yellow, black and the like. In this case, color properties of toners, inks or the like used as the color materials limit the color reproduction range (color gamut) of the image forming apparatus. Thus, techniques have been known which widen a color reproduction range by adding color materials having hue ranges different from those of cyan, magenta and yellow to improve color reproducibility.